


I'm with the (Marching) Band

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Quaterback!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Kuroo is the quarterback of Nekoma's football team. He's got a bit of a thing for you: a  percussionist in the marching band and a buddy from some of his classes. Homecoming's right around the corner and what better than to ask you to go with him than in front of everyone at one of the team's games! What could possibly go wrong?





	I'm with the (Marching) Band

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on September 5, 2016 to [our tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/149983296058/hello-im-hoping-this-not-to-much-trouble-but). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hello! Im hoping this not to much trouble but, It's right now football season in high school, so that means homecoming. Can I request a Football AU of Kuroo who is the QB for his team and asks a shy, quiet girl who's in marching too (she has no choice but to go to the football game.) and he goes on the intercom before halftime and asks her to go to homecoming with him? Thank you!!! xxx

You stifled a yawn as you and your friends lined up, ready to get into position on the green of the field. Man, these Saturday morning football games were the  _worst_. You spent five days a week getting up at the crack of dawn to be in homeroom by eight, the least they could do is let you all sleep in on your days off. That was mostly your own fault: being a member of the marching band meant mandatory attendance at games because you had to perform at halftime.

“Hey, (Y/N), do you think you could actually help the pit set up? We’re short a couple of hands today,” your band director called as you passed one of the xylophones already in place. It was hard to hear him, as the announcer was introducing people onto the field just off to the side of the band—alumni who were back for Alumni Weekend—and the speakers were turned up full volume for the packed bleachers. You gave him a silent nod before placing your cymbals on the track that encompassed the football field, following suit with your shako.

You trotted past the football team’s bench, and immediately locked eyes with their star player, their quarterback. Kuroo Tetsurou. His normally half-lidded gaze widened at the sight of you and he grinned his signature smile. He gave you a wave.

“Ah, it’s (Y/N),” he said. Your face heated up when some of his teammates turned to look at you as well. Lowering your gaze, you ducked your head in slightly.

“Um, hi,” you greeted. It was barely audible over the announcements being made.

“D-do you know her?” one his teammates asked. That Mohawk guy was scary, but something about the way he asked made him sound more jealous of Kuroo than anything.

Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest, pride gracing his features. “Yeah, (Y/N) and I have  _chemistry_  together.”

Okay, that one was bad. Even you were rolling your eyes at this. His teammates were quick to let him know that his pun was lame and he was quick to tell them to shut up.

Kuroo as a quarterback, let alone a member of the football team, actually came as a shock to you. If you had gone off of looks alone, you wouldn’t have guessed football as his sport. Sure, he had some muscle, but nothing like those players you’d see on TV every Sunday night. Paired up with the fact that he was in your AP Chemistry class as well, if you had met the guy anywhere else, you wouldn’t have believed him. Okay, so you knew better than to judge because jocks were more than capable of being good in school, and the fact that your school had a pretty strict policy in regards to sports teams maintaining good grades meant that they had to at least try. But most of the sports stars you knew had resigned to getting their A’s and B’s in intermediate level classes, not Honors and AP.

No, Kuroo Tetsurou was, as you knew him, an actual  _nerd_. His hand was always the first up in chemistry class whenever your teacher asked a question. Of course, it wasn’t an overly enthusiastic hand up, but he raised it nonetheless. His face absolutely lit up during the labs too, especially when he was partnered with you. He was always the one of the first few students in your class to receive a test back because your teacher decided it was a good idea to order the tests based on grades, the highest first, and hand them back that way.

You wondered if his teammates knew that he was a real geek. Well, after that really bad play-on-words, they had to have known.

You also wondered if his teammates, or really anyone for that matter, knew that he talked to you on the regular. At first, you were incredibly apprehensive every time he approached you because where in the universe does the school’s quarterback befriend a marching band geek? But the fact that usually no one else on the football team was around when the two of you spoke was proof enough that it wasn’t them trying to pick on you. Somehow, he managed to forget his history textbook often and asked to borrow yours because you were the only person he knew that had history class a different period. He loathed English class, and often came to you with questions about the homework. Sometimes, you couldn’t help but think that he was doing these things on purpose, just to have a reason to talk to you.

It didn’t take long before the pit was set up and the show was about to start. You returned to where you had left your cymbals and shako. You slipped the cap under your arm and picked up your instruments. The announcer was just about to wrap up the alumni celebration, when he stopped mid-sentence. You only glanced over briefly to see what the hold-up was, but Kuroo was whispering something into the man’s ear. The older man gave a shrug and returned to the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, before I announce the Nekoma High School Marching Band, your quarterback Kuroo Testurou has something to say.”

Kuroo took the mic from the announcer and turned to you. “(Y/N), can you come here for a second?” He waved to you and you glanced around. Of course, you were the only (Y/N) he was talking about, but you wanted to be absolutely sure. When no one else moved, you hesitantly stepped forward until you were next to him. You took a quick look towards your band mates, and caught most of them snickering at the scene. Nothing about this sat right with you. There was a lump in your throat as you gulped, your anxiety on the rise.

“Homecoming is next week, and I was wondering: do you want to be my date?”

Your cymbals slipped from your hands, falling onto the field with a standard crash.Your shako followed suit. Everything in your body went numb as you felt the gaze of everyone—the crowd in the bleachers, your band mates, both football teams, the cheerleaders, the alumni—on you. It certainly wasn’t helping at all that Kuroo’s current grin was so bright and genuine.

“W-why me?” you asked quietly. It was less of a “why are you asking me of all people?” and more of a “why are you asking me  _like this_? Right now?” You had hoped the microphone didn’t pick that up but you heard your voice well enough from the speakers.

“Because you’re a pretty cool cat, (Y/N),” he answered in an instant. Of course, the microphone picked that one up as well. God, if your legs weren’t about to give out, you would have commented on how lame he was. Thankfully, his Mohawked teammate was already doing that on your behalf. You could hear the blood rushing in your ears; it almost drowned out one of the cheerleaders shouting “Get it, girl!” at you.

“So what do you say?”

“I… I…”

Suddenly, everything seemed to whirl around you until it faded to black.

~*~

“Honestly! What was that boy  _thinking_?”

Your mother’s voice rang clear from the kitchen. You had only passed out for a couple of minutes, but it left you feeling fatigued for the rest of the day. When you came to, you were immediately sent home after a few tests for a concussion, unable to see or interact with anyone besides the football team’s medical aide who attended to you while you were out of commission. You would have stayed holed up in your room that night, but you just wanted to watch TV to get your mind off the earlier part of the day, and so a night on the couch in front of the TV it was.

“Honey, you know he meant well. He probably saw something similar online and thought it would be cute.” That was your dad. When your mother got as fired up as she did, you could count on him to try and cool her flames.

She placed her mug on the table with a loud enough thud. You weren’t in the room to see, but you could only imagine the coffee flying out of the mug and splattering all over the table. “You know how I feel about those big showy proposals in front of so many people. Sure, they may seem really romantic, but do you understand the amount of pressure it puts on a woman in that situation? She basically has no choice but to say yes, because if she says no, then she’ll be the bad guy to all those people watching. No wonder (Y/N) passed out!”

You let out a sigh. “Mom, I can hear you.”

“Good!”

The doorbell rang in almost the next instant. Given that it was getting pretty late, you felt yourself tense up at who it could be. Your dad was the first to move, and you heard him shuffle to the door and unlock it.

“Um, is (Y/N) home?”

You would recognize that voice anywhere. You sat up and turned off the TV, rising from the couch and joining your dad in the foyer. Sure enough, Kuroo was standing there rather sheepishly. When he caught a glimpse of you, his face seemed to light up again, like every time he saw you, but he was quick to avert his gaze.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” you imitated gently.

“Can I come in?”

“Don’t let him in.” Your mother was still in kitchen, but she was certainly adamant about the whole situation. You looked to your dad, and he gave you an assuring nod before heading back to the kitchen.

“Alright, honey, let’s go upstairs and let the kids talk.”

You could practically hear her pouting as her chair squeaked with her rising. She entered the hallway and took one glance over Kuroo before practically spitting, “He looks like a punk.”

“Mom!”

“We’re going.”

Your dad virtually pushed the woman up the stairs, and you motioned for Kuroo to come in, leading him to the living room. He stood and waited for you to sit first before sitting on the other end of the couch. It was quiet for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck, searching for something to say.

“Well, that wasn’t my brightest idea,” he started. He finally turned to you, as if you would give him some sort of clue as to what to say next, but you were as quiet as ever. “Er, maybe I can make it up to you? Like, you can copy my chemistry homework whenever you want or I can pay for your lunch for—”

“Kuroo,” you interrupted. “It’s okay. Really, it’s okay. You just wanted to do something nice for me.”

His shoulders lowered and he let out a sigh, running a hand through his already messy hair. “I’m sorry.”

Another moment of silence passed, until you let out a soft,  “Yes.”

He turned to you, eyebrows furrowed. Your smile was small, but it was enough to give some color to his cheeks.

“You asked me a question earlier today and I never quite gave you an answer. So now I’m answering it. Yes.”

Kuroo blinked and was surprised to find you wide-eyed and blinking as well. Even you were taken aback by how direct you were being with him. It was a little exciting. You both let out a laugh at this. Kuroo stood, announcing that he should probably head home because it was getting late and he never actually bothered to let his parents know that he was going out. You lead him to the foyer.

“Your mom doesn’t seem to like me very much,” he commented as you unlocked to door for him.

You gave him a slight wave of the hand, and leaned towards him with your hands on your hips. “She’ll get over it. Especially once she gets to know you and finds out you’re a world class nerd just like her daughter.”

Kuroo imitated your pose. “Who are you calling ‘nerd’, nerd?” he asked with a sly grin.

“Good night, Kuroo. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“I’ll be sure to forget my textbook then.”

You closed the door behind him and turned the lock. Just as you stepped away from it, you heard a “Yes!” from outside.

What a dork.


End file.
